This invention relates to an improved process for preparing N-(2-mercaptoethyl)alkanamide.
Kaiser and Owen teach in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,274 that N-(2-mercaptoethyl)alkanamides are prepared by the reaction of a 2-alkyl-2-oxazoline with hydrogen sulfide. Substantially any reaction temperature from about 20.degree. C. to about 200.degree. C. and autogenous or superatmospheric pressure are recited to be suitable operating conditions. In Example 1 in the patent, a reaction time of more than 5 hours is utilized in a batchwise process to effect an 85.1 percent yield of the desired amide based on the oxazoline reactant at a reaction temperature of 100.degree. C.-110.degree. C. and a maximum pressure of 320 pounds per square inch gauge (psig).